


How Still I'd Been Before [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "How Still I'd Been Before" by Aimee_Elisabeth.</p><p>"Her mother thinks that she doesn't like being a woman, but that's not true. She just doesn't like being confined.</p><p>This, however... this is freedom. This is flying. This is what it means to be beautiful.</p><p>(Modern AU. Merida is a ballerina. She's awesome. Hiccup's there too. Sort of. And Rapunzel. And now Jack.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Still I'd Been Before [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimee_Elisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Elisabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Still I'd Been Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135715) by [Aimee_Elisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Elisabeth/pseuds/Aimee_Elisabeth). 



mp3, Length (with music): 16:46  
Length (without music): 15:19  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how%20still%20i%27d%20been%20before.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how%20still%20i%27d%20been%20before%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-still-id-been-before).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "No Rest" by Dry the River
> 
> Used to fill my "au: college/highschool" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
